Dare's for Glee Project at WMHS
by peace2276
Summary: This is dare's that ForeverlivebyMusic asks us to do in her story of Glee Project at WMHS.


**ONE SHOT DARE FROM WMHS!**

**A/N: Hello. This is a dare that Foreverlivebymusic asked us to do. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sophie! This is what I think happened in the party of chapter 26. Enjoy. **

**Oh before you read this I'd like you to read Foreverlivebymusic's story. It's called Glee Project at WMHS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I am like soooooooooooo happy! Oh, look a unicorn, oh wait that's a poster of one... OMG! What the Bloody Hell? I'm turning into Sophie! I looked around the room. Finn is a what I believe a Bipolar drunk. I deiceded to call Lola.

The phone rang a couple times.

"Heyyyyyyyyy wh-what's up Lola?" I slured.

"Damian? Are you drunk?" Lola asked me.

"Noooooooooooo." I slured again.

"Yes, you are." Lola said. I knew she was smirking.

"I love you." I told her. Sluring again.

"I love you too Damian." Lola said.

"Lola, ba mhaith liom tú teacht os a chionn. Ba mhaith liom tú a bheith liom. Tá mé ag spraoi sin i bhfad, ach is fada liom uaim tú ró." I said. sluring over my words.

"Damian! First off, you're slurring... second you started speaking Irish! So say it again in English." Lola said. I smiled.

"Lola, I want you come over. I want you to be with me. I am having so much fun, but I miss you too." I said still sluring over my words. I was still pumped that I beat Puck in a drinking game.

"Damian... I don't know..." Lola said.

"If ya don't come here, then I'll drive over to your house." I told her.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Lola said and hung up the phone. Soon Lola came through the doors.

"Isn't this party grand?" I asked her. Lola laughed. After a while I felt a bit whozzy. I was tired. I think i will go pass out in a room, so I''m not trambled on.

"G'night Ghra." I told Lola, before I stumbled into a room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conner Pov<strong>_

"HEY, Conner come join the show!" Brittanty yelled at me. She had started striping. Only Kurt was trying to cover her from Puck and the others. Sam's clinging to Sophie. I take it his the Clingy drunk. I don't think she minds though.

"Hey Conner, what are you doing?" Kasey's words were kinda slured from drinking.

"Oh, haha hey Kasey you...um...look really pretty tonight." I managed to stutter out.

"Whatever." Kasey said,

_Crap, I think I hav to tell her how I feel later. _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

**ONE SHOT DARE FROM WMHS!**

**A/N: Hello. This is a dare that Foreverlivebymusic asked us to do. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sophie! This is what I think happened in the party of chapter 26. Enjoy. **

**Oh before you read this I'd like you to read Foreverlivebymusic's story. It's called Glee Project at WMHS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I am like soooooooooooo happy! Oh, look a unicorn, oh wait that's a poster of one... OMG! What the Bloody Hell? I'm turning into Sophie! I looked around the room. Finn is a what I believe a Bipolar drunk. I deiceded to call Lola.

The phone rang a couple times.

"Heyyyyyyyyy wh-what's up Lola?" I slured.

"Damian? Are you drunk?" Lola asked me.

"Noooooooooooo." I slured again.

"Yes, you are." Lola said. I knew she was smirking.

"I love you." I told her. Sluring again.

"I love you too Damian." Lola said.

"Lola, ba mhaith liom tú teacht os a chionn. Ba mhaith liom tú a bheith liom. Tá mé ag spraoi sin i bhfad, ach is fada liom uaim tú ró." I said. sluring over my words.

"Damian! First off, you're slurring... second you started speaking Irish! So say it again in English." Lola said. I smiled.

"Lola, I want you come over. I want you to be with me. I am having so much fun, but I miss you too." I said still sluring over my words. I was still pumped that I beat Puck in a drinking game.

"Damian... I don't know..." Lola said.

"If ya don't come here, then I'll drive over to your house." I told her.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Lola said and hung up the phone. Soon Lola came through the doors.

"Isn't this party grand?" I asked her. Lola laughed. After a while I felt a bit whozzy. I was tired. I think i will go pass out in a room, so I''m not trambled on.

"G'night Ghra." I told Lola, before I stumbled into a room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conner Pov<strong>_

"HEY, Conner come join the show!" Brittanty yelled at me. She had started striping. Only Kurt was trying to cover her from Puck and the others. Sam's clinging to Sophie. I take it his the Clingy drunk. I don't think she minds though.

"Hey Conner, what are you doing?" Kasey's words were kinda slured from drinking.

"Oh, haha hey Kasey you...um...look really pretty tonight." I managed to stutter out.

"Whatever." Kasey said,

_Crap, I think I hav to tell her how I feel later. _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

**ONE SHOT DARE FROM WMHS!**

**A/N: Hello. This is a dare that Foreverlivebymusic asked us to do. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sophie! This is what I think happened in the party of chapter 26. Enjoy. **

**Oh before you read this I'd like you to read Foreverlivebymusic's story. It's called Glee Project at WMHS.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damian Pov<strong>_

I am like soooooooooooo happy! Oh, look a unicorn, oh wait that's a poster of one... OMG! What the Bloody Hell? I'm turning into Sophie! I looked around the room. Finn is a what I believe a Bipolar drunk. I deiceded to call Lola.

"Heyyyyyyyyy wh-what's up Lola?" I slured.

"Damian? Are you drunk?" Lola asked me.

"Noooooooooooo." I slured again.

"Yes, you are." Lola said. I knew she was smirking.

"I love you." I told her. Sluring again.

"I love you too Damian." Lola said.

I smiled. "Lola, I want you come over. I want you to be with me. I am having so much fun, but I miss you too." I said still sluring over my words. I was still pumped that I beat Puck in a drinking game.

"Damian... I don't know..." Lola said.

"If ya don't come here, then I'll drive over to your house." I told her.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Lola said and hung up the phone. Soon Lola came through the doors.

"Isn't this party grand?" I asked her. Lola laughed. After a while I felt a bit whozzy. I was tired. I think i will go pass out in a room, so I''m not trambled on.

"G'night Ghra." I told Lola, before I stumbled into a room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conner Pov<strong>_

"HEY, Conner come join the show!" Brittanty yelled at me. She had started striping. Only Kurt was trying to cover her from Puck and the others. Sam's clinging to Sophie. I take it his the Clingy drunk. I don't think she minds though.

"Hey Conner, what are you doing?" Kasey's words were kinda slured from drinking.

"Oh, haha hey Kasey you...um...look really pretty tonight." I managed to stutter out.

"Whatever." Kasey said,

_Crap, I think I hav to tell her how I feel later. _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Sophie Pov<strong>_

OMG Where is any one...everyone...whatever...

I don't see Becca or Pucker (That's my nickname for Puck, since all he wants to do is bad ass things and kiss Beca). I think Damian is passed out somewhere. Wait... where's Sam? Oh that's right, he's dancing with me. Or really just twirling me to Mike's horrible singing. It would be kinda romantic...if Brit was not stripping 2 feet away from us.

I wish Lola and Beca were here but Lola's at home with my god daughter in her tummy and Beca is probably getting arrested with Pucker. They better not be arrested for running around naked. that what we have planned for next week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beca Pov<strong>_

"Hey Becca who are gonna call to bail us out in the morning?" Puck asks me.

"Sophie." I growled at him. He doesn't say anything but looks at me as if im crazy.

Fianlly he says. "Whatever you say babe."

**This is going to be a night...**

* * *

><p><strong>there you go I did the dare!<strong>

**Peace2276**


End file.
